User talk:United Planets
This is the talk page for my country Union of Everett and questions and discussion about Future World. Discuss, comment, ask questions, etc. ---- Future World Place all Future World requests here. Listen so why did you upload all those flag on Ikerifly Destinations$100 03:11, December 22, 2011 (UTC)$100 I spent a while coming up with a new idea. As it might be a while until I get the pages up, I would like to please reserve the Mexican states of Chihuaua, Sinaloa, Nayarit, Jalisco, Colima, Michoacán and Guerrero. Please reply when you have done so. I'll just brief you on what I have so far on the history of the nation to make sure everything is okay: In early 2007 a second wave of riots and protests struck out in Mexico. Several states discussed seceding and joining Everett, but proponents of a plan to form a sovereign Mexican nation attempted to convince four states to form a new country peacefully. The governments refused to listen. Violence in the protests rose in mid-2007 and the Mexican government attempted to control them with police and military violence. The conflict that ensued came to be known as the Second Mexican War of Independence, which ended with Mexico giving up the states and independence declared in late 2007 (I haven't decided on a name for the nation yet). The leader of the movement to create the new nation was the de facto leader for a month until a president was elected in January 2008 (once again, not sure of a name yet). A reform of government took place, modeled after, but not an exact clone of the changes that took place in 2003 in Everett. Corruption in the legislative branch was greatly reduced and the government proposed new solutions to the drug cartel crisis. Three more states have joined since the country's creation. I need to iron out the details, but this plan is much less intrusive on your country's history and, I think, is much more realistic. Thank you. Fendue 02:44, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Everett City General Map Neighborhoods & Boroughs Street Names, Subway Station Locations For the subways I marked the needed stations but feel free to add stations in other places where neccessary. The Presidential Security Line is the government subway that only officials can access and has no connection to the general subway system. I put where that line goes on the map. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 22:54, March 3, 2010 (UTC) That's actually almost exactly what I had planned out, just with a few alignment differences. I didn't have a line going up the east side, and it looks like there'll need to be another or perhaps two more east-west crosstown lines. There'll have to be a short connector shuttle from the Airport rail station to the airport itsself, because existing railroad tracks are on the river side, but that's not a bad thing, and it can double as an AirTrain like thing. Without the monorail and security lines, this is the plan for the subway itself: .Woogers(lol what ) 22:59, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Go ahead and do what you need to do. You know what you're doing. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 17:19, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Prototype: Everett City Central Station Woogers(lol what ) 02:05, March 5, 2010 (UTC) I forgot that there is a fusion power facility north of the city passed 100th Street. There should be something going there I would suppose. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 06:15, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Alaska Would you be willing to hold elections in Alaska to see if they would be willing to rejoin the United States? They were the last stand of the American republic. -Sunkist- 06:29, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Chat chat dun seem to be workin kkthxbai [[User:KittyKaiti|'TS KITTYKAITI :3 :4 lol']] 18:34, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Defense Tradan I'd like to order several PAC-3 batteries from Raytheon and EWAR from Northrop Grumman. There are probably domestic companies that can make equivalent goods, but it wouldn't match the quality if American stuff. Woogers - talk ( ) 06:45, November 27, 2011 (UTC) lol Patriot is so out of date bro, need to upgrade to SDI ground-based defense. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 07:17, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Call me old-fashioned, I liek missiles. And trust them more to shoot at planes. Woogers - talk ( ) 11:36, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Imperium Skandinavisk I have completed the entirety of the main page. While I might gradually make changes as I go, I will start to develope the nation as per the guidlines page. Synthic 22:47, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Good job. You may add your information to National Info of Future World and join. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 01:56, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Mr. Planets I have a massive problem. I recently calculated my total expenditures and income, then I generates my revenue. We make 1.8 trillion kroner each yea, but only spend 800 billion of it. Tis led to about 900 billion in revenue annually, and when multiplied by the number of years Skandinavia has existed, it totaled at 37 trillion kroner in my national reserves. When converted to USD it totals at 49 trillion dollars. I AM MAKING TOO MUCH MONEY, HELP Synthic 05:18, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Spend more lol. Enhance your military, reduce tax rates and start several major national projects. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 22:14, December 2, 2011 (UTC) East Bulgaria Can my nation join future world? If not, is it qualified to join Nearly real world. MMunson 22:44, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Urban Areas Stats I need some of your urban area stats: *Urban Areas of cities you made over 2,000,000 people *number of urban areas per country over 2,000,000 people *Definition: *:A': National census authority data for agglomerations (land area or population). *:'B: Demographia land area estimate based upon map or satellite photograph analysis. *:C': Demographia "local area build up" population estimate from national statistical agency data. *:'D: Population estimate based upon the United Nations agglomeration estimate. *:E': Demographia population estimate from national census authority metropolitan area data. *:'F: Other Demographia population estimate, such as from unofficial local reports. *:H': Combination of adjacent national census authority agglomerations (land area or population). *:'L: Local government population estimate. *:$100 00:03, January 4, 2012 (UTC)$100 News So what's been going on with the wiki lately? Are a lot of people bad at English? Are most active people not in Future World? I just need an update. Thanks in advance. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:32, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Aca94 is back and that $100 guy doesn't seem to understand his country is not part of Future World yet continues to categorize everything as such. All the FW players seem to have gone silent until this China event started. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 03:00, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Is $100 able to write English correctly? And also, if you wanted to know, most of my activity has gone to Wikination, which is another wikia where people collaboratively write one fake country. It's sort of like any fake country on conworlds, but everyone is writing the same one, and there are "real" elections and "real" cities and such. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:44, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Just thought I'd say hi. I'm in the middle of an extensive Wikibreak until February, but if anything, my contributions have gone to Alternate History xD. Ironic, that I originally went there in hopes of defibrillating Conworlds. Once my Map Game finishes. lol Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 01:42, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Whenever I see a map game, I always rage about how stupid they are and how much bad spelling and bad image editing is in them. I really don't know why I hate them, though. I just do. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 03:06, January 9, 2012 (UTC) You might want to see this. Synthic 23:31, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Why can't i use India and New Zeland?. I've had New India more and Zuanuri almost as long$100 22:00, January 23, 2012 (UTC)$100 Dude. You are limited to THREE (3) nations when roleplaying in Future World. ONE (1) MAJOR (powerful, high tech, strong GDP, military) country. ONE (1) MODERATE (middle level, decent GDP, average military) country. ONE (1) MINOR (weak, low GDP, weak military, small land area) country. Choose which you want to use and you cannot use land/nations already being used by other players. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 22:25, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Dear United Planets, Over the past few month, ive been creating random country pages that sometimes i leave blank. I know this causes you distress to find a cluter of unused pages. I also tried to make a fake one to make more. Im sorry for doing that. Im sorry for everything. $100 22:39, February 4, 2012 (UTC)$100 Aca94 Can you delete his pages? they are just pictures with no text. HORTON11: • 16:31, February 6, 2012 (UTC) :If you do delete them, only delete the stubs Horton is talking about and nothing everything. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 18:03, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Possible Promotion Hey, I'm putting a large amount of effort into my work to get this promotion by the end of March. The pay and my savings would be enough to get me a new house closer to Oslo, most likely in Homansbyen. I'm gonna have to put in a minimal amount of effort into Skandinavia, so this is only a warning. I'll try to write things for my planned events this month, but I cant make any promises. Synthic 23:18, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Uncontrolled antions Am I able to invade uncontrolled nations , or do I need special permission or is that banned completely? MMunson 23:30, February 9, 2012 (UTC) You are free to invade uncontrolled "blank" nations but other users are allowed to retaliate and defend that nation. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 23:36, February 9, 2012 (UTC)